


In a Lather

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s03e12 War of the Coprophages, F/M, Humor, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-15
Updated: 2006-01-15
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder cleans up.





	In a Lather

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Comments: Written for the Fandomonium Season of Smut Challenge - Season Three.  
>  Disclaimer: No matter how hard I wish, they aren't mine. ~sigh~  
> Thanks: To mims, as always, no better beta to be found.  
> 

  
Author's notes: Comments: Written for the Fandomonium Season of Smut Challenge - Season Three.  
Disclaimer: No matter how hard I wish, they aren't mine. ~sigh~  
Thanks: To mims, as always, no better beta to be found.  


* * *

Scully was parked outside my motel when I got there, digging for something in her trunk, her overnight bag at her feet. I walked right by her, not giving her the satisfaction of asking what she was looking for. I heard the trunk slam shut and then the sound of her footsteps following me to my door. When I opened it, she pushed her way into my room without a word. She put down her suitcase and shook out -- 

"A body bag?" I asked, totally surprised. 

Her only answer was to stuff her dung-covered overcoat into the bag. Then she took it and her suitcase into the bathroom, beating me to the shower. She'd driven straight to the research facility, so she probably never had a chance to get her own room. At least she could have asked if she could go first, since I was paying for this room out of my own pocket. 

I sighed and stripped off my own smelly clothes, carefully piling them to avoid spreading the dung, and sat on the bed in my boxers. I couldn't wait to wash my hair, but Scully seemed to be taking her own sweet time. When I heard singing, I knew she was paying me back for that "You smell" comment. And maybe for the Bambi thing, too. I turned on the TV and waited. 

* * *

Thirty minutes later, she exited the bathroom in a cloud of fresh-scented steam, a little smirk of satisfaction on her face. She held out the body bag, not commenting on my state of undress. "You can put your clothes in this too, if you want."

Ah, I thought, practical as ever, but didn't tell her that and simply stood up and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door a little more firmly than it needed. I kicked off my boxers and took a much needed pee, then turned on the shower. 

Noticing that Scully had left her stuff on the counter, I picked up her shampoo bottle, unscrewed the lid, and took a sniff. Yep, that's what the bathroom smelled like, so, deciding to use it, I checked the water, added a little more of the cold, and stepped into the shower. 

I started to rinse my hair, and then remembered what would be running onto my face, so turned away from the showerhead and leaned backwards. It was awkward, but it worked. I washed my hair three times before starting on the rest of me. As the shit swirled down the drain, the smell of Scully's shampoo took over the room. 

I imagined her opening the bottle and taking a sniff before pouring the thick liquid into her hand. She would work her hair into a lather, her fingers running through the silky strands. The water would run down her face as she rinsed, her eyes closed and mouth open as she tilted her head back, exposing her soft throat. Her hands would follow the water down her body, caressing her soap-slickened skin as she washed herself. 

My hands followed hers, lathering my chest and arms, as I pictured hers doing the same, running across her breasts, the palms circling her nipples. I wasn't surprised when Little Mulder came out to play. 

Purposely saving washing him until last, I worked the washcloth down one leg to my feet, then up the other one to my butt. I scrubbed my crack a couple of times, to make sure none of the crap that ran down my back had stuck there, then rubbed my soapy hands over my ass. I closed my eyes and imagined Scully washing her fine little rear. I remembered seeing the nice curve of it under her panties on our first case in Oregon, and had watched it sway away from me more times than I could count. Little Mulder remembered it too. 

I washed my balls, then finally sudsed up my cock, sliding the washcloth firmly up the length, over the tip, and back down. That felt so good, I did it a few more times, feeling myself get harder with each pass. 

I needed to jerk off. I dropped the cloth, and started to soap up my hands when I remembered Scully's bottle of shampoo. Yes! 

Pouring some of it into my palm, I grabbed my cock and started rubbing. It was a better lube than soap and the scent made it easier to picture Scully in the shower with me. I closed my eyes and stroked myself, imagining her hands on me. I was going to come quick, so I really worked it, bracing myself against the wall with my other elbow. 

The waves of pleasure kept growing as I rubbed and rubbed, whispering Scully's name under my breath. I certainly didn't want her to hear me if she was still out in the room. I was close, so close, breathing out "Oh God's" with each stroke. 

The shower curtain jerked back. I opened my eyes to see a praying mantis only inches from my nose. 

"Eeeeeeeeeeek!" I screeched and backed into the corner, Little Mulder cowering behind my hands. 

Scully chortled as she waved the bug in front of me. Her face appeared around the edge of the curtain, an evil grin marring her beautiful features. 

"I knew it was a girly scream, I knew it!" She turned and fled the motel room, her laughter cut off by the slamming door. 

I slumped against the wall, stunned. How could she be so cruel? I sighed. Guess it was the Bambi thing, after all. 

end 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please feed the author.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title: **In a Lather**  
Author: banlu  
Details: 4k  ·  NC-17  ·  Standalone  ·  01/15/06  ·   Email/Website      
Gossamer Category(Keywords): Vignette   [Romance, Humor]     
Characters: Mulder, Scully     
Pairings: Mulder/Scully UST   
SPOILERS: War of the Coprophages   
SUMMARY: Mulder cleans up. 


End file.
